1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an LCD at both sides, particularly to a back LCD impact absorbing structure and an electronic apparatus having the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic apparatus having an LCD such as a cellular phone is constituted by an LCD frame to which both sides an LCD having an LCD flexible board and a printed wiring board serving as a circuit board are fixed. The LCD frame is held between a front case forming a housing and a rear cover and a screen for displaying an LCD picture is set to the front case. Recently, not only a front case but also a rear cover are set to a display face and a configuration in which an LCD is set to the surface and the back is practically used. In the case of the both-side-type conventional configuration, the back display window has a rectangle corresponding to a back LCD and the periphery of the display window faces the periphery of the back LCD through a dustproof cushion.
The back LCD is housed in a guide rib set to the LCD frame held by the front case. By forming the guide rib into a structure which does not directly or indirectly contact with the rear cover and the back screen, a back LCD fixing structure is disclosed which a load from the back screen side is not directly added to a guide member. (See Patent Document 1.)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-122037